Matchmaker
by SaladxBurrito
Summary: Deep down Sakura wanted a relationship like all her friends. Heck, even Rock Lee had a girlfriend. The truth was she was waiting for her best friend Uchiha Sasuke to show some interest in her. Yamanaka Ino decides to play matchmaker to help Sakura with her love life because sometimes friends need a little push... or a literal push in a locked closet to be exact. /SasuSaku Slowburn
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before we begin I would like to say that I am writing this on my phone during my spare time at work. It might not be the best quality since I have no idea how it will look. With that being said I'll be making edits to this on my day off to make sure everything looks good for my readers! Thank you. **

Chapter 1: Pre-wedding Shenanigan (Part 1)

Summer. The one time of year where the weather was nice, school was out and overall it was just a good vibe. School was out in the city of Konohagakure and everyone (mostly everyone) was enjoying their break from school. It was the time of year where many would travel to the beach side of Kirigakure to hit the waves, or maybe to Sunagakure to sight see in the desert and maybe work on that tan. Others stayed at home to hangout with their other friends at the local mall or park and that's what Haruno Sakura and her friends did. They had all just graduated from Konogakure academy and were heading off to university. Everyone was going to the same school so no one would be missing each other.

Their group consisted of Haruno Sakura herself, the cheerful pink haired girl with dreams of becoming a full fledged nurse (maybe doctor one day). Uzumaki Naruto was their blonde, hyperactive, knuckleheaded, ramen loving blonde who was studying politics to follow in his fathers footsteps in becoming the next Hokage of their city. Uchiha Sasuke was one of the quiet ones. He was friends with Sakura and Naruto since childhood. His mom and Naruto's Mom were good friends growing up so naturally they would be friends. Sasuke was studying law and would eventually transition to work under his father at the Uchiha Police Force. Yamanaka Ino, another loud blonde was Sakura's childhood friend. She was always there for Sakura when she was bullied by other children because of her "abnormal" forehead. Ino told her she was pretty and she should own up to it and that's what Sakura did. Ino was studying psychology like her late father. She always had the fascination of how the mind works and she had a knack of using reverse psychology on everyone. Nara Shikamaru was their lazy friend who always wanted to sleep. Don't let his laziness fool you, he has a really high IQ and was a really good strategist. He was studying politics with Naruto to help him out because let's face it, Naruto might throw the entire city of Konohagakure into chaos without some help. Next, was shy but adorable Hyuuga Hinata. She was timid but get on her bad side and she'll tear you apart. She grew up doing martial arts with her older cousin Neji and was a black belt. Hinata was going to school to be a teacher. Hyuuga Neji, her cousin, was also attending University but he was a year ahead of everyone, despite that everyone was really good friends with him, TenTen and Rock Lee. The last female in their group was Uzumaki Karin, Naruto's cousin. Karin was adopted by Kushina, Naruto's mother and Karin's aunt, after her own mother passed away due medical conditions. Karin immediately became best friends with Sakura despite knowing that Sakura and her both had (Yes, HAD. She gave up on him for Sakura's sake and friendship because sometimes thats worth more) a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Karin is studying to be in the medical field as well. Lastly, there was Sai. Yup, Ino and Sai were a thing. Engaged. Ino was convinced she found her soulmate and her and Sai and they were currently planning a wedding before they started school. How that pair happened? No one will know. Sai wasn't the best when it came to understanding human interaction. He questioned everything, but bless Ino's heart for being so patient with him and explaining every single little thing. But, they were happy together and that's what everyone cared about.

Today, the girls were heading to Konoha Bridal to pick out bridesmaid dresses for Ino's wedding. They were all excited since this would be the first person in their group of friends to be married. The girls entered the store and was immediately greeted by a light orange eyed worker with shoulder length red hair and fringe bangs.

"Good morning ladies. Welcome to Konoha Bridal. My name is Tatsushiro Akari. I presume one of you is the bride to be."

"Yes, that would be me. Nice to meet you, I'm Yamanaka Ino." Ino stepped forward. Her long blonde hair in its usual high ponytail reaching her waist and her long bangs covering half her face covering her light blue baby doll eyes. Today she was wearing a dark purple dress with a pair of silver heels and small silver hoops. She thought it would be better to wear shoes that would be the same height of the heels she will be wearing at her wedding for an accurate measurement of her wedding dress.

"Ah yes. Welcome Yamanaka-san. We have you down for a wedding dress fitting as well as a bridesmaid fitting for Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Karin and TenTen. Please follow me to the table in the back for us to discuss color schemes of your wedding and to pick out your dresses for this special day."

Everyone followed Akari, while looking around the store. Ooo's and ahh's were heard from them as they looked at the collection of dresses that were on display.

"Looking at all these dresses makes me want to hurry up and find a man so I can get married. These wedding dresses are beautiful." Uzumaki Karin stopped in front of a white bridal dress and admired it with her crimson red eyes.

"Ugh, tell me about it. Men are stupid though" Karin looked over to see Tenten looking through the racks of wedding dresses as well.

"Whats wrong TenTen? Trouble in paradise?" Sakura bumped her hips against Tenten and started giggling. She couldn't help but to tease TenTen on her crush on the infamous Hyuuga Neji. He was just like Sasuke, brooding, quiet and hard to read or get an answer from.

"Oh please, dont start with me. We all know you have Uchiha problems." Tenten crossed her arms and retaliated back. Sakura glared at her with her emerald eyes and puffed her cheeks with her arms crossed.

"There is nothing going on between me and Sasuke-kun. We're just having a-"

"Lovers quarrel?" Ino joined in the conversation snickering.

"NO! Ughhh we aren't even dating!" Sakura facepalmed and walked ahead leaving the girls behind. Seriously, how did this bite her in the ass? She was making fun of TenTen and they turned it around on her. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. This was karma wasn't it? "Come on. Let's get this fitting over with so I can stuff my face with some dumplings in the cafe."

The girls laughed and walked to Akari who was laying out pamphlets on the table. The girls took a seat around the table and picked up some of the pamphlets going through all the colors and designs but ultimately it was all up to Ino since it was her wedding after all. Ino took in consideration of all her friends personalities. She knew that Hinata was very shy about what she wore, Sakura and Karin not really caring about the style and Tenten didn't like dresses so much. She finally found something that would accommodate every one. She picked a simple off the shoulder lavender dress that was long, but still screamed sexy with the slit coming up to the mid though on the left side for her bridesmaids. It showed of some skin, but was classy and elegant. She also picked out some silver heeled wedges that everyone would be comfortable with. Everyone finished getting their dresses fitted and measured for alterations. They would have their dresses done in a few days before the wedding.

"Okay pig. What about your dress?" It was true, no one saw Ino's wedding dress yet.

Ino gave a devious smile. "Oh forehead. You all won't get to see my dress until the day of the wedding. It's a secret." Ino placed her finger on her lips . "The only person that gets to see it before you is my mom."

"Well that's not fair" Sakura said pouting.

Hinata twiddled her fingers. "I think that's a wonderful idea Ino-chan. It will be a surprise for everyone." Ino ran over to Hinata and hugged her. "And this is why you're my favorite Hinata!"

After trying on dresses, everyone made their way to the dumpling shop. Once getting into the booth and ordering their dumplings and tea the girls decided to gossip about their favorite subject. Boys. Specifically the boys in their group of friends. Ino picked at her salad. She really wanted to eat dumplings like her other friends, but she was on a diet. She sighed and spoke up.

"Soooo... Sai picked his groomsmen. I'm sure you all know who he picked. Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Neji and Shikamaru. Naruto's his best man, which totally sucks because I wanted Sakura to walk down the aisle with Sasuke-kun." She placed her elbow on the table and her head in her palm. "I hope that's alright with you girls, but I have Naruto and Sakura walking together, Sasuke-kun and Hinata, Neji and Tenten and Shika with Karin."

"Ughhh why did you put me with Neji." Tenten groaned and pulled her hair. "I mean, I get it. We're good friends and all but still we haven't been on the best terms. Honestly, after that whole kiss ordeal things have been awkward." Everyone looked at TenTen with a 'wtf' face and she continued with her story. "Long story short, he invited me to one of his martial arts tournaments and he won first place and I was super excited for him and I accidentally kissed him and we haven't talked since then! He wont even say hi to me. Whenever he sees me he walks the other way. Men are so stupid and confusing." TenTen played with her straw on her drink. This whole Neji situation was driving her up the wall especially since they've been best friends since they were in diapers. TenTen realized that she had a crush on Neji 4 years ago when they went to the lake one year. Maybe it was because they were going through puberty but she suddenly started feeling attracted to him and felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I-I think Neji-nii-san l-likes you Tenten-chan. H-he's always smiling when he's around you... ano... I think he doesn't k-know how to p-process his feelings or the k-kiss with you yet."

Karin sipped her water and put her cup down and spoke up. "You know how guys like Neji and Sasuke-kun are. They have sticks up their ass and don't like to admit to their feelings. They'll just deny, deny, deny." TenTen frowned. Karin immediately sweat dropped and frantically waved her hands in the air nervously laughing. "BUT IM SURE NEJI WILL COME AROUND!".

Tenten smiled at her friends. "Thank you for making me feel better everyone"

"It's what we're here for. You know you can always count on us." Ino said seriously. "All of you. We've been best friends for almost 15 years now. You're not just my best friends, you're my sisters and I will always have your backs."

"PIG STOP IT. YOU'RE MAKING ME EMOTIONAL." Sakura pointed her chopsticks at Ino. "Quit it. Save the sappy stuff for the wedding reception. We'll make each other cry then. Anyways, since Ino's wedding is next Sunday, I booked us a hotel up by the hot springs on Saturday. I figured we'd have Ino's bridal shower that day since Ino's family will be in town and then on Friday night we have her bachelorette party. On Sunday we'll relax at the hotel hot spring, get some massages and get our nails done for the wedding."

"T-that sounds like a g-great plan Sakura-chan! It'll be fine to r-relax before the day of the w-wedding."

"Yeah forehead. Great plan. Finally using that big brain of yours huh?" Ino laughed. She was probably the only one who can get away with teasing Sakura about her forehead these days. She knew that Sakura and her had silly nicknames for each other and honestly it didn't bother her being called a pig. She knew Sakura meant it in a fun and loving way.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just doing my maid of honor duties to make your wedding the best."

"And I love you very much for that. I'll return the favor when you and Sasuke-kun get married." Sakura twitched her eyes as soon as Ino mentioned 'wedding' and 'Sasuke'. "Oh come on. Don't look at me like that. I'm calling it now. You two WILL get married." Ino smiled. She knew Sakura had a big crush on Sasuke no matter how much she tried to deny and hide it from her friends. Sasuke just happened to be stupid when it came to females or maybe it was just when it came to Sakura. She could tell that he liked Sakura in some way since she was the only female that Sasuke could be around without chasing them away or being an asshole around. Maybe she could use her wedding to play matchmaker? Yes. That's what she'll do. She'll play matchmaker for all her friends. Ino couldn't wait for the next few days and started giggling to herself. "Hehehe".

The girls looked over at Ino. "Whats wrong with you?" Karin asked. Ino smiled back at her.

"Ohhh nothing. Anyway, lets get back to business shall we?"

"As much as I like to continue this... I have plans. I'll see you girls later." Sakura scooted her chair back and grabbed her bag and placed her money on the table. "See ya!" She walked towards the door and Ino yelled.

"HAVE FUN WITH SASUKE-KUN" The girls giggled and Ino started scheming her master plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Sasuke didn't know how he ended up at the mens wear house in downtown Konohagakure with Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru and Hyuuga Neji. This whole getting fitted in tuxedos for Sai's wedding was brand new to him. Not that he hasn't gone to a wedding before, he just never was apart of one especially playing a big role as a groomsmen. In all honesty, he was shocked that Sai was the first one in their group to actually propose to Yamanaka Ino. He wondered how much research the young artist did on proposals and weddings knowing how socially awkward Sai was. He looked around the store. It was a decent size store that Naruto's dad had told them about where they could try on suits. It seemed like the Yamanaka heiress had already chosen her wedding colors. Black suits, white shirt and purple ties and pocket squares. Naruto's dad, Minato, had tagged along with them to help the boys out with picking out tuxedos.

"Okay guys. Sai and I have picked out your outfits. We're going to try them on and make sure everything fits, if not we'll take measurements and get them altered before the big day." Sai smiled at the guys. He was glad that Naruto's father and decided to tag along. To be honest he didn't know anything about weddings since he has never gone to one. Sai was very close to the Uzumaki family and considered Minato to be almost like his own father showing him the way and guiding him on the right path.

Sasuke looked at the outfit that was chosen for them. A simple black double vested suit with a white club collared dress shirt underneath, a light purple tie and pocket square that would match with the color of the bridesmaid dresses and finally some black oxford formal shoes. Honestly, he didnt mind the color purple. Lately he was digging the color since it went so well with black. He had no complaints. Naruto on the other hand... he was closely at the outfit hanging on the front of the door with his fingers on his chin and eyes squinted. "Purple isn't my color but okay. It's all about you and Ino-chan ya know?" Naruto showed off his signature smile and a thumbs up.

"Mendokusē. Can we get this over with?" Shikamaru yawned and walked over to the fitting room and started changing. Neji and Sasuke followed to their respective changing room and also started changing.

After trying everything on and getting everyone's measurements, Minato left the boys to head back to the office. Minato was the Hokage of their city, so he was busy all the time but he always made time for his family. They thanked the workers at the store and informed them they will be back to pick up their tuxedos in a few days. As they walked out of the store Sai spoke up.

"Before we part ways, I would like to speak to you all regarding the wedding. Ino and I have picked who will be walking down the aisle together during the wedding. Naruto and Ugly will be walking together since Ugly is Ino's maid of honor while Naruto is my best man. Sasuke and Hinata will be paired together Neji and TenTen and finally Shikamaru and Karin."

Sasuke's ears perked up as he heard Sakura's name being called. Sakura was walking with the dobe? He really thought they would be walking down together but it made sense since Sakura and the dobe were that close to the bride and groom. At least he wasnt walking down with Karin. He shuddered at how weird the red head was when they were younger and how she always clung onto him. At least Hinata was quiet and filled with class.

"Do I need to walk with TenTen? We're... not really talking at the moment." Neji spoke up. After him and TenTen shared a sudden kiss, he was having a hard time processing his emotions for his best friend. He didn't know how to approach her or talk to her normally.

"Is this about that kiss? Women are such a drag."

"KISS? WHAT KISS?" Naruto didn't know what kiss they were talking about.

"Dobe, cant you use your indoor voice?" Sasuke placed his hands in his pocket and started walking to his car.

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING TEME?" Naruto called out at Sasuke. Was he going to leave? He was hoping they would get ramen at Ichiraku's before going home.

"None of your business. I have plans" He opened his car, got in and drove away.

A/N: OKAY!! Thank you all for reading my first fanfic! If there is anything I can do to make this better please let me know! Constructive criticism would be nice. Was this chapter too long, short or just right? I'm already working on chapter 2 (part 2) Anyway, I'll try to update again maybe this weekend. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I'll also be posting this on my Wattpad account as well, so if you see it on there its just me!

~~SaladxBurrito


	2. Chapter2

Sakura sat on a bench at Senju Park. This is where she usually met up with Sasuke whenever they wanted to meet up. It was weird, they haven't seen each other in a good 3 weeks due to Sasuke going on vacation with his family to the states. They used to play here at the park all the time when they were little. She smiled looking at the playground they used to run around and swing on the swings seeing the new generation of children playing along and having fun with not a care in the world. She played around with the strap on her purse. She felt awkward just sitting there alone while everyone passed by her and glanced at her. She growled and brought her hand up in a fist.

'That damn Sasuke!! Who does he think he is being late?' He always got on to her about punctuality and here he was 5 minutes late. She took out her compact mirror and checked her hair to make sure it was fine and her teeth to see if there was any food in it. God forbid Sasuke sees her with something from her lunch stuck in her teeth.

"Sakura." a voice called out from in front of her.

"KYAHH" She jumped and closed her mirror to see Sasuke in front of her. How long was he standing there? How embarrassing... She shook of her embarrassment in an instant and yelled at the boy. "Sasuke-kun! YOU'RE LATE YOU JERK." She huffed.

She took a good look at him. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Curse him for being so damn attractive. She wanted to smack her head on the nearest light post for thinking such thoughts about her best friend. Why couldn't she have a crush on someone else? It was so unfair that she had to hide her emotions from him and pretend she wasn't in love with him. Their friendship meant way more than some silly crush... well that's what she kept telling herself. Sasuke's usual spiky black hair with the blue tints was now longer. It seems like he was growing it out and changing up his hairstyle. His bangs were now swept to the side covering his left eye making him more attractive. Today he wore black skinny jeans with a few rips, converse chucks and a black shirt with a red button down shirt that was opened. He wore a silver necklace with the Uchiha family crest on it. Sasuke always wore his clan symbol on him. She learned that he was very proud of his family name and he should be. His family ran the police force for the city. They were one of the most prominent and recognizable family in all of Konohagakure with their family history reaching far back to the birth of the city. Sasuke's great, great grandfather was Uchiha Madara, one of the founding fathers along Senju Hashirama who founded their city. The stories stated that Madara helped build Konoha along with Hashirama and helped make the city prosper.

Sasuke took a seat next to her and stared ahead at the giant tree that was surrounded by water. Many people claimed that the giant tree was the only tree standing that was there since the birth of their city others claimed that Hashirama was born with a rare gene that allowed him to control wood and the tree was made by him. Whatever the story was, the giant tree was sacred to their village and thus Senju park was born.

"Sorry. We went to get our tuxedo fittings today and it took longer than I anticipated." He leaned back on the wooden bench and took a good look at her. Today she had her pink locks down with a green headband that matched her green off the shoulder top. She had some white jean shorts and white wedges. He noticed that she was wearing some green stud earrings and a long silver necklace and some bracelets to match.

"You're wearing jewelry." He said out loud. God did he want to mentally slap himself. He meant to keep that in his thoughts. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she bought her hands up to her mouth and laughed. It was very rare for the Uchiha to notice and comment on a females appearance. She should consider herself lucky. In all honesty, she was happy that he took notice of the little things about her. It meant that he paid attention to her.

"Haha. Yeah, I figured I'd start to dress up a little bit more since we're not in high school anymore. My mom has been getting onto me about how I'm an adult and I should start acting like one. Plus she said I would never find a husband if I dressed like a high schooler. I think the look makes me feel a more mature. I could say the same for you. You're growing your hair out. I like it." She lifted her hand and ran it through his bangs. "Did you cut this yourself?" All Sasuke could do was nod. Her small soft hands ran through his hair and then to his bangs. "I thought so. You did a horrible job. I can't believe Mikoto-san allowed you to walk out of the house like that." She giggled. "I'll fix it up for you later okay?" She retreated her hand away from his hair and clapped them together. "OKAY!! What's the plan today?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Whatever you want to do." Sakura gave Sasuke a mischievous smile. Oh no. He knew that smile. He was about to regret saying he didn't care. Sakura jumped up from the bench and pulled him off the bench. Why did she have to be so strong? "Hey! Hold on. No shopping." He wish he could retract his earlier statement.

"Nuh uh. You said whatever you want to do and I need to go shopping for Ino's bachelorette party. Now be a gentleman and drive because you know how much I hate to drive." Sakura walked towards his 2 door black sports car. Sasuke sighed and followed behind her with his keys in tow. He didn't really have a say in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXX

After taking Sakura shopping, Sasuke dropped her off at the park and helped haul her bags to her red 4 door SUV. She had picked up decorations and presents for Ino's bachelorette party that was going to be at the hot springs this weekend. He stood on the sidewalk in front of her car and watched her get in. She looked up at him and gave a small wave goodbye and headed home. He always had a tendency to make sure she always left first before him. If something were to happen to her in the parking lot he would never forgive himself. Making his way back to his car, his felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out he looked at the screen to see who texted him. He rolled his eyes. Of course it was the Dobe.

'Hey Teme! I hope you had fun on your date with Sakura-chan. Anyway, I had an idea for Sai's bachelor party! Do you want to meet up at Ichiraku's at 7?' Sasuke looked at his watch. It was already 6:15.

'Fine' Sasuke quickly replied back and hopped in his car and drove off. He made it to Ichiraku with a full 15 minutes to spare. He headed inside which once was a small ramen stand, to a full indoor restaurant. Throughout the years Ichiraku became popular (due to a certain blonde and his parents constantly eating there) and it brought revenue and business to the point where old man Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had to expand and hire more employees. As soon as he walked in he was greeted by a slender woman with dark brown hair and black eyes. She was wearing a white robe with a dark blue apron and a white bandanna in her hair. She had a big smile on her face as soon as she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san! Hello, I'm assuming Naruto-kun will be joining you?" Sasuke nodded at her. He looked around the restaurant. He was glad that it wasn't busy tonight. There would be times where the wait was so long that sometimes they had to end up going somewhere else for food.

"Good evening Ayame. Yes, he's on his way here." Sasuke followed the girl to one of the booths.

" I'm sorry that your seats aren't opened but I'll get started on your usual orders. Can I get you something to drink in the meantime?"

"I'll just have a glass of water. Thank you." Ayame nodded and headed towards the kitchen to get started on the food. In the meantime Sasuke pulled out his phone and started scrolling on Photogram (I dont know. I'm honestly just making up a knock off Instagram). He scrolled down and noticed that Ino had posted up a picture of the girls at lunch today. His eyes drifted to Sakura who was sitting next to the red haired Uzumaki. She had a grin while throwing up a peace sign. She was always happy and he couldn't help to feel that her smile was contagious even through a photo. He smiled. He didn't know what he did to deserve such good friends like Naruto and Sakura. He knew he wasn't the most social person in the world and sometimes (okay most of the time) he comes off as an asshole but those two stuck by him despite that.

"Ehh?? Teme? You're smiling. That's so creepy. What are you smiling about?" Naruto walked up to him and peeked over his shoulder to see him looking at a photo of the girls from earlier. "Oh... Sakura-chan aye? She looks a lot more prettier these days don't you agree? I really like her new look." Naruto slapped Sasuke on his shoulder and slid in the other side of the booth. "But I think my Hinata-chan looks better since she IS my girlfriend." The blonde grinned at the Uchiha. It was true, him and Hinata had been dating since they were 16 and the blonde was madly in love with the girl that Sasuke knew that those two were eventually going to get married. He wondered what the blue haired girl saw in his idiot friend. He was noisy, stupid, his love for ramen made him gag and to be honest he's messy. "Soo... how was your date?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. It wasn't a date. He didn't understand why everyone always joked or assumed that him and Sakura were always on a date. They were just two friends hanging out with each other. Only friends. Best friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"It wasn't a date.. Sakura just wanted to go shopping for Ino's bachelorette party." Ayame bought over their food and placed it in front of them and smiled at the boys. Naruto grabbed his chopsticks and broke it in half and stirred his ramen in the broth. He picked up some ramen and stuffed it in his mouth. Once he swallowed it he spoke up.

"Speaking of parties. I was thinking about doing something similar to the girls. A hot spring sounds great don't you think? Plus it would be cool to go to that new villa hotel thing! You know the one that has laser tag, paintball, indoor water park and that awesome race track on site? It'll be fun ya know!"

Sasuke nodded. "That does sound... fun. I could get behind racing all day, besides I heard that the track was pretty big." If he recalled, that villa hotel was one of the biggest ones in Konohagakure. It was recently built within the last year and had a hot springs, sauna, spa, arcade, indoor water park, restaurant on site, and a bunch of outdoor games. It was almost like a theme park, minus the extravagant rides, mixed with a luxurious hotel. The place should be big enough to where the girls wouldn't see them.

"Then its settled! I'll get everything planned in the morning and let Sai and the other guys know."

XXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week rushed by and before they knew it Friday was upon them. Sakura had picked up all the girls (despite arguing about how she didn't want to drive but she had the biggest vehicle to hold everyone's stuff) and headed to the bridal store and picked up their dresses. Unfortunately for them, Ino's dress (and theirs as well) were already zipped up on the black garment bag with their names on it. They were hoping they would get to see a sneak peek at the brides dress but they would just have to wait until the day of the wedding like everyone else. The ride up the mountain side was beautiful with a vast view of their city. In an hours drive the girls finally pulled up to the Konoha Mountain Villa Hot Springs and was immediately greeted by a bell hop who helped them load their bags and dresses onto a cart. Once they were checked in the receptionist gave them each a key card and towel cards for their stay.

"Thank you for staying at the Konoha Mountain Villa Hot Springs Hotel. Your villa is located right here on the east side." The receptionist circled their villa with a red circle and proceeded to circle other places as well. "The hot springs are located here, the dining area is here, and the spa is over here. There is a list of other facilities located right here. Please feel free to check out the pool area, indoor water park and arcade area." The girls were each handed a brochure of the hotel. They thanked the lady and followed the bell hop to the outside towards their villa.

"Geez forehead. How did you even managed to get a villa in this place? It's always rented out." Ino said in awe. The bell hop escorted them to a golf cart and packed their luggage in the back. Once the girls settled in the golf cart the bell hop proceeded to drive them to their private villa.

"Because I know people pig." The pinkette laid back to enjoy the breeze through her hair. She could get used to this.

Karin snorted and laughed. "People like the Uchiha's? I bet Mikoto-san helped you out. Anything for her 'adopted' daughter" she said with 'adopted daughter' in air quotes. Sakura turned around in her seat and glared at the red head and stuck her tongue at her. Karin gasp. "I KNEW IT! SHE DID!" Sakura wasn't going to deny it. Mikoto-San was the one who actually hoped Sakura come up with the plans for Ino's bachelorette weekend. She asked the Uchiha matriarch for help and they came up with a wonderful plan and Sakura couldn't be more grateful to her. The bell hop slowed the golf cart down and they stopped in front of villa 7.

The building was a one story contemporary building with a red tiled roof and beige brick walls. In front of the house was a big tree that provided shade to the front and a white bench underneath the tree. The trail to the front door was decorated with stepping stones and a variety of assorted flowers on the side. The girls hopped out of the golf cart and Ino ran to the door with her key card and swung open the door. She walked into the foyer that had a high ceiling, on her left there was a closet where they could store their shoes. The blonde walked further in and saw the first bedroom on the right with grey walls with a queen size bed and a decent size closet. Sakura, Hinata, Karin and Tenten walked in placing their bags in front the closet.

"You know you can help us. Even though you're the bride and it IS your bachelorette weekend, we shouldn't have to haul your 2 suitcases. What did you pack in here anyway? Bricks?" Tenten places the purple suitcases in front of Ino.

"Shh!! Never mind that! Let's take a look around!"

The girls nodded and walked around. The house had 3 bedrooms. A master bedroom with its own bath, and 2 rooms each with 2 queen beds and a bathroom. Enough room for all of them. Everyone agreed that Ino, being the bride, should have the master bedroom to herself. Karin and Sakura roomed together and Hinata and Tenten took the other room. Once Sakura finished getting her things organized she heard a soft knock on her door. Karin gave Sakura a look to open the door since she was too preoccupied on the floor sorting out her outfits.

"S-sakura-chan, can I come in?" Sakura got up from her bed and opened her door to see the Hyuuga giving a shy smile at her and Tenten behind her. "Of course Hinata-chan. Whats up?" Sakura let the girl in and Hinata and Tenten sat on her bed.

"Well... N-Naruto-kun told me they're here as well. I-I didn't want to bring it up earlier in case Ino-chan would get mad." Sakura slapped her forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"UGH THAT IDIOT. We were suppose to get away from the guys! Why are they even here? Out of all the places they could have gone to." Karin yelled from the other side of the room. She got up and marched over to the two girls holding up a can of hairspray. "When I see that idiot cousin of mine I'm going to kick him in the ball so hard that he won't ever have the chance to have children in the future!!"

Sakura sweat dropped and sat down next to Hinata and pulled out a notebook from her bag. "This is fine. Everything is... fine. We'll just have to work around this MINOR inconvenience. Let's make a plan and pray we don't run into them. Can you call Naruto and find out what they're planning on doing while they're here? I'll plan around it. I don't want Ino to know they're here because who knows what she'll do. I don't want this to ruin her fun time here."

Hinata nodded and pulled out her phone and scrolled down to her boyfriends contact. She pressed call and after a few rings he picked up. Hinata talked to the blonde for a good 5 minutes and scribbled on the notebook page the plans they boys had and hung up on Naruto.

"S-so, Naruto-kun said they have one of the Kage villas rented out so it looks like they're a bit further from our villa. They're already here and are at the arcade. After that they're going to head to the water park. For tomorrow, they were going to play some laser tag and race on the raceway and then head to the hot springs."

Sakura sighed. This was becoming... annoying. Not only did she have to make sure Ino bachelorette party and bridal shower was going well, she had to hide the fact that the boys were in the same hotel as them. Sakura brought her hands up to her chin. So basically they had to avoid the water park area today. She looked at the time on her phone. It was almost 1pm. They had planned a surprise bridal shower for Ino tonight. Ino's mother and her mother were already at the hall in the main building setting everything up while they distracted their blonde friend.

"Well, lets get ready and head over to lunch. Remember we have Ino's bridal shower tonight. So maybe after we get back from lunch we can head to the outdoor pool area and maybe play some volleyball."

The girls nodded. Little did they know that a nosy blonde had her ears to the door and heard everything. She ran to the other side of the house and into her room and pulled out her phone and sent a text message. She laughed. Everything was going according to their plan.

A/N: Okay so I intended for this to be a 2 part chapter but I didn't realize how much I wanted to write. I also didn't want y'all to be upset since I promised a chapter last week. I've been busy working extra shifts since property tax is due in a few weeks. The horrors of being an adult. I figured something was better than nothing. I really hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can but I expect this series to be updated at least twice a month! Again, writing on mobile. I'll edit everything later.

Thank you for all your support.

~~SaladxBurrito


	3. Update

Hi everyone!

I'm really sorry about not updating this story in a while. I've started writing chapter 3 and I have about 25% finished but I was struck with writers block. That and I don't feel very satisfied with this story currently. I have plans to re-write it and make it better. Please forgive me for the delay. I do have a new story called **Well Intended Love** that I will be updating at least 2-3 times a month. You may check that story out in the mean time. I promise I will continue Matchmakers, so don't worry!

Thank you so much for taking your time to read this. I'm terribly sorry that this isn't a chapter update. I will remove this once Chapter 3 is ready to go up.

With love and dressing,

Salad


End file.
